


One Last Time

by alouise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying Louis, Fluff, Harry changes lyrics, Little things, M/M, lyric change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alouise/pseuds/alouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis looks at him, at his beloved Harry, at his soft curly hair, his defined eyebrows, the most beautiful green eyes in the world, every bump and crease on his face that Louis has memorized, and those lips that have memorized Louis. He feels his resolve breaking, and he gives in. Oh, how he gives in. Louis grabs Harry's face and kisses him, drinking him in and tasting him for the last time.<br/>But Louis knows this isn't going to be the last time. No matter how much he tries to stop, no matter how many times he'll try to push Harry away, Louis can never. Not while he is still alive and in love with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have had such an overload of Larry feels in the past few days (more than the usual feels anyway) and when this idea came into mind, I couldn't not write it. Hope you guys like it! Thank you endlessly for opening this!  
> -A

The boys have a scheduled interview today before their show - Louis doesn't recall where, but he remembers that it's on a live radio show. He gets ready by himself in his hotel room, picking out a blue button-down, black skinny jeans and his usual Toms pair.

He is buttoning his shirt when his door makes a beep, signaling someone else with the key card to his room is coming in. Thinking it's management, he doesn't face the door, but when suddenly the door closes and strong arms wrap around his waist from behind, he knows who it is.

"Good morning, Lou," Harry whispers sleepily, then buries his nose into the crook of Louis' neck like he always does. Louis tenses up, because he has made his mind up about Harry. This has got to stop, and sooner than later.

Harry must have sensed something is up, because he turns Louis around to face him and cups his face in his hands. His eyebrows are creased together in a concerned expression. "Lou? Is everything okay?" Louis stares into his beloved's green eyes, and tries to come up with the words he can say to end all this fooling around behind closed doors nonsense. His mind ends up blank.

Before Louis can stop him, Harry leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. Louis sighs into his mouth and gives in, a small twinge of guilt in his heart for giving in so easily. But who could really resist Harry Styles, especially when he's kissing you?

Harry bites down on Louis' bottom lip, and Louis groans, putting his hands up to run his fingers through Harry's soft curls. They're still a little wet from Harry's shower, and Louis tugs at the soft strands, making Harry moan into Louis' lips. Louis feels like he's going to burst, with all this emotion, with all this love, and he doesn't think he can handle it anymore.

He gently breaks their kiss and pulls away from Harry, stepping back. Harry doesn't let go of him right away; he never does that. He's the type to get lost in kisses, that after the actual kiss he is still standing there in the same spot, his lips still a little puckered and his eyes still closed for a moment longer.

Then he steps away and looks at Louis, and Louis' throat is suddenly so dry, and he feels like taking off and hiding somewhere where no one can find him. He takes a deep breath. He has to do this. No matter how he says it, he'll still end up hurting Harry anyway.

Harry reaches out and touches his cheek. "What's wrong, love?" Louis, as much as he hates himself for it, then holds Harry's hand and takes it away from his cheek. The surprise and hurt flash so evidently in Harry's eyes, and Louis feels a stab of guilt in his heart when Harry's eyes turn cold. But still, he continues.

"Harry, I don't think I can do this anymore."

Silence.

Then Harry says, "Do what?" Harry's voice is low and cold, cautious.

Louis holds Harry's eyes, trying to make him understand. "This, Harry. Us. All the hiding, the lying, the behaving in front of cameras, management telling us what to do then threatening to take us off the band if we make just one wrong move confirming Larry Stylinson-"

Harry grabs Louis' shoulders and shakes him a little. His eyes are shining, and Louis breaks a little when he realizes Harry's about to cry. "Louis, you can't be serious." When Louis doesn't reply, Harry's eyes widen in realization that Louis is in fact very serious. He lets go of Louis and stumbles backwards, dazed.

He looks at Louis, and Louis can almost hear his heart breaking when he says, "Why, Lou?"

"Harry, I-" His voice cracks, and Harry looks away from him. Louis rushes forward and takes Harry's hands in his, desperate for Harry to look at him again. "Please, Harry, don't make this more painful. Look at me."

"No, Lou, I can't-" Harry chokes out, and he's pulling away from Louis' grasp, and Louis feels like everything is falling apart, like everything is slipping away, because his everything is _Harry_...

Harry turns away from Louis, his shoulders hunched. Louis decides that he should still say what he needs to now; if he doesn't, he is sure that he never will have the strength to push Harry away again. "Harry, you know what management says to us," Louis begins. Even to his own ears he sounds weary. "They will take one of us out of the band, and I am not jeopardizing you. They have been talking about making you a solo artist, after all. I will not have that."

"And why is that, Lou?" Harry asks, still facing away from him. Louis hears the anger in his voice. "Why don't you want me to be a solo artist? Won't that be good for me? Won't you even be looking out for me if you let them make me a solo artist?" Then he turns to Louis, and anger is blazing in his eyes, hot and vengeful. Louis hurt him, and he feels like he wants to hurl himself out the nearest window.

"I can do it, you know," Harry continues. "Being a solo artist. I could be so successful if management took me and made me into one. The ones who really love me would want me to be a solo artist, if it comes down to that. So why don't you want me to leave the band, hm? Do you really love me, Louis?"

The question hits Louis right in the chest, and he wants to scream, _I do love you, Harry! I just don't want you to leave me!_  But if he says that, Harry really won't ever see sense and stop. Harry has him trapped.

"Harry, I-"

Then the door to his room opens and Liam peeks in, all fresh and showered up. "Louis, we're being called to go - oh, Harry, you're there, thanks heavens, Zayn and Niall couldn't find you. Let's hurry on, both of you," Liam says with his usual chipper attitude, oblivious of the tension between Louis and Harry.

Louis glances at Harry, and his beloved curly-haired boy is looking at him already, his angry eyes saying, "This conversation isn't over just yet."

***

It is the middle of the show, and the boys are backstage and drinking water to refresh themselves. They're all pretty hyped up - the crowd here is extra excited, still screaming outside even if the lights are all out.

Louis, caught up in his little excited bubble, grabs the nearest boy and shouts in his ear, "What's the next song?"

Then he looks up and it's Harry, and it's like all else fades away when Harry leans in, and Louis screams in his mind "Don't kiss me in front of management and backstage crew!" but he is frozen and he can't move-

Harry doesn't kiss him, only leans in his ear and shouts above the screams, "Little Things!" Then he leans back and, as if in the spur of the moment, grabs Louis and brings him into a tight hug. Louis, unable to control himself, relaxes into the hug and puts his arms around Harry to hug him back.

Then Harry brings his lips to Louis' ear to whisper, "I love you."

Louis freezes, and his heart skips a beat. _Harry, oh Harry, I love you too-_

"Oi, get going, the both of you!" Then they are suddenly being ripped apart, and this burly dude from management is glaring at the both of them as he grips their shoulders painfully. "No messing around," he grits through his teeth, then he pushes them onstage and shouts, "Get to your places, boys!"

Louis heads for the staircase to sit with Zayn, but not before he is suddenly pulled by the hand in the dark and feels a light kiss on his cheek. He knows it's Harry. Who else would it be?

Then Harry's hand is gone, his lips are gone, and Louis has to pinch himself to snap out of his daze. He dashes to the staircase in the dim light, and feels around for Zayn's foot. He touches it, and Zayn says, "Lou, is that you?"

"Yeah," Louis says, then takes his position on the step down from Zayn's feet.

"Let's do this poo," Zayn says, gripping Louis' shoulder for reassurance. Louis laughs out loud, reminded of Harry when he was younger. Oh, how times have changed.

Then the lights go on, and the crowd screams even louder when they see the boys again onstage. Louis can't stop the big smile on his face - he never has to force it onstage, because their fans really are the best fans in the world.

Harry starts with the introduction to the song, and Louis doesn't want to look at him, because he knows Harry dedicates this song to him. He sings it in the shower whenever Louis is inside brushing his teeth; he sings it in Louis' ear whenever they play FIFA (that's how Louis loses, it's not like Harry's better than him at FIFA or anything); and Harry whispers the lyrics against Louis' bare skin as they lie together in bed, bodies intertwined.

The song starts and Zayn kicks it off behind him, and a hush falls on the crowd, as it always does whenever they sing Little Things live.

When Louis' part comes, he sings it dutifully, word for word. He wanted to change up the last line to, "And it makes no sense to him" referring to Harry, but with what happened backstage with management, he didn't want to risk it.

Then comes Harry's solo. His voice fills Louis' ears, and he suddenly feels like one of their fans in the crowd, with his heart jumping wildly in his chest. He doesn't want to look at Harry, for the fear that he is going to cry. Louis can only imagine Harry's face as he sings his part; he knows Harry all too well.

Harry's chorus starts, and Louis closes his eyes, basking in the beauty of Harry's voice.

_I won't let these little things slip_  
 _Out of my mouth_  
 _But if it's true_  
 _It's you It's you, they add up to..._

Then Zayn nudges Louis in the back, and he looks at Zayn, and he points to Harry. Unable to resist, Louis looks at Harry to find him already looking back at him from the middle of the stage, green eyes burning into blue ones. He continues singing, and Louis' mouth drops open when he sings, "I'm in love with Lou, and all his little things."

Did he just...? Louis quickly closes his mouth and looks away from him, but he's sure that cameras everywhere have caught that moment. He struggles to keep a normal expression on his face, his face definitely flushed and his heart racing in his chest. Harry, oh no, Harry, what have you done?

***

Louis gets back to his hotel room and closes the door behind him, sighing in relief. Thank God management didn't hear that change in Harry's solo. They still have another day or two before they find out about it on the internet and they lecture Harry and him again.

He starts to head for the bathroom to get ready for bed, but then the door suddenly opens and slams behind him. Louis spins around in surprise, and there Harry is, coming towards him with a determined look on his face. Louis' heart starts to race once more, and he backs away, not wanting to be tempted by Harry again.

"Louis-" Harry grabs him by the shoulders and kisses him, desperate and searching. Louis tries to fight the temptation of giving in and putting his arms around him.

When Harry pulls away, he says, his eyes shining, "Just one last time, Louis. I need this - I need some kind of, I don't know, _closure_. I needed to sing to you in front of all those people, and I need to be with you tonight. Just one more time, please Lou."

Louis looks at him, at his beloved Harry, at his soft curly hair, his defined eyebrows, the most beautiful green eyes in the world, every bump and crease on his face that Louis has memorized, and his lips that have memorized Louis. He feels his resolve breaking, and he gives in. Oh, how he gives in.

Louis grabs Harry's face and kisses him, drinking him in and tasting him for the last time. He kisses Louis back in fervor, gasping against his mouth as he fumbles with his clothing. Harry pushes Louis' shirt off his shoulders, and Louis breaks the kiss to pull his shirt off. Half-naked, they tumble onto the bed, two intertwined lovers racing to the finish line.

Their clothes are completely off by the time they get to the bed. Louis is completely hard, and all his control has flown out the window. He gasps and moans and whimpers Harry's name freely as Harry pulls his cock into his mouth, his tongue working magic as he always does. They've done this before, so many times, but tonight it's different. The knowledge that this could be the last time makes Louis' body want more, need more, and the pleasure is so intense he cannot think clearly anymore.

Harry doesn't let Louis spill his cum into his mouth. Not this time. He's going to save this orgasm as the last, the best, the one Louis will never forget. Harry climbs up Louis' body again and kisses him, whispers how he's going to take care of him tonight, how he's going to make him feel so incredibly good. Louis is terribly incoherent by the time two of Harry's slicked-up fingers enter his hole, easing him open. His chest heaves and Louis feels like his heart is ready to burst, because when Harry looks up at him and smiles that dimpled smile he loves, he knows that this isn't going to be the last time. It never is.

Louis grabs the lube, spills it onto his shaking hand and pumps Harry's cock with it. Harry moans and grips the headboard, gasping and barely holding it in. Then, he takes Louis' hand off his dick, kisses his wrist softly and lays him down again, climbing on top of his body. The look he gives Louis as he caresses his cheek breaks Louis' heart; he sees the love in Harry's eyes, and Louis can't stop the words that come out of his mouth.

"I love you," Louis whispers, lost in Harry's eyes.

Harry makes a choking sound, as if he wants to cry, then presses a kiss to Harry's lips. Louis feels a tear drop on his cheek as Harry pulls away. "I love you too, Lou. Always," Harry chokes out, and then lines his cock to Louis' hole. He begins to push in, and Louis feels the burn despite all the lube, despite all of Harry's loving preparations, and he would never exchange this moment for anything else in the world.

When Harry is fully sheathed in, Haary buries his nose in the crook of Louis' neck like he always does. He presses a kiss to the sensitive skin, and Louis tenses up as Harry pulls out a bit and pushes back in. Louis makes a whimpering sound, and Harry kisses the side of his mouth softly. "Yes, Louis, be as loud as you want, scream my name, Lou," Harry whispers as he makes love to his one and only, slowly fucking him wide open. Louis gasps and his world zeroes in on only Harry, the way his lips graze against his face, the whispers of "I love you's" against his skin, the friction that Harry's cock brings. He is filled to the brim with love, and as he stares into Harry's lust-filled eyes his cock nudges Louis' prostate.

Louis groans and pushes his hips upward, saying, "Fuck, Harry, yes, just there..."

A primal look goes over Harry's eyes, and Louis knows he's a goner when Harry starts to thrust in faster, hitting Louis' prostate with every thrust. They build a rhythm, their bodies already so familiar with each other, yet both of them still feel like they've been sent to a whole new world.

And Louis lets go completely, his moans and cries intertwining in the air with Harry's deep groans and curses just like their bodies on the sheets of Louis' bed. Their hips slap brutally against each other, but Louis doesn't care, because pleasure and love is filling him up inside, making him feel like a volcano ready to erupt. Louis pulls in Harry's cock deeper into him and gives his all to Harry, to his beloved Harry, to his one and only love.

As he screams Harry's name when he cums all over their stomachs, all Louis can think about is that it's all over, that this is never going to happen again. When Harry spills into his arsehole, Louis knows he always wants to feel Harry inside of him, Harry with him, Harry one with him. He starts to cry, hiccuping and wailing, because he knows it's impossible. This has to stop, because he loves Harry.

But when Harry pulls out of him, wraps his arms around him and whispers softly against his skin how much he loves him, Louis knows this isn't going to be the last time. No matter how much he tries to stop, no matter how many times he'll try to push Harry away, Louis can never. Not while he is still alive and in love with Harry.


End file.
